1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deep fryer of the kind comprising a vessel in which a liquid cooking medium, typically oil or melted fat, is heated, and a basket in which foodstuff to be fried is supported and is lowered into the vessel to immerse the foodstuff in the cooking medium.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Deep fryers of the kind set forth are known in which the vessels include electric heating means for heating the cooking medium in the vessel. It is also known for the baskets to have handles by which they are manually lowered into and raised out of the vessels, and for the baskets to be lowered and raised in the vessel by power driven means. An example of a known type of deep frier with such power driven means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,159.